Munks in Time 2: The Different Worlds
by kill knight
Summary: The time travelers are back in action. When Alvin and Brittany get in a fight that could change their friendship forever, the time machine itself tries to fix things by taking them on an adventure to different worlds where every decision they've ever made was different. Enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Darkness fills the sky as the moon shines bright through the window. The chipmunks sleep in their beds. Brittany starts to twist and turn in her bed while kicking the covers off with her feet.

_Alvin looks at Brittany and puts his left hand on top of hers. "Brittany, there is no way now. You have tried your best I know you did but it's time for me to go." _Brittany continues to twist and turn. . _" No Alvin, I will not leave you behind. I know I said that earlier but I never meant it and you know that. I lost one guy I liked tonight, I will not lose another." _She begins to grunt while slamming the bed_. "I love you." Alvin said getting his hands free falling down to the iceberg. _Brittany jumps up opening her eyes and screaming.

Simon slowly opens his eyes looking in the direction of Brittanys bed. "Brittany? Are you ok?"

A tear rolls down her face as she lays back down. "I don't know."

The next morning started off like a normal day. The sun shined bright in the kitchen blinding Dave as he makes pancakes for the kids. Theodore and Eleanor run into the kitchen with huge smiles on their faces.

"Dave, you may have just made me the happiest chipmunk in this house." Theodore said picking up his fork.

Eleanor looks at Theodore. "Oh please. I love pancakes more than you and you know it."

Theodore grins at her. "If we weren't dating, I would tackle you to the ground."

Dave sets the plates down along with the napkins. "Now you two, every time we make pancakes, you guys fight over who love them more. I might have to stop making them."

Theodore stares at Dave with a blank expression. "You're kidding right?"

Dave sets the pancakes down and walks away. "I wish I was."

Jeanette walks in followed by Brittany who is wrapped in her blanked. Her eyes are red with black bags under them caused by lack of sleep. Jeanette looks at her.

"We have things to do today and you're not even ready. Why?"

"You're ugly and have a nice face. Why?" Brittany asked with a little smile.

Jeanette looks at her sister who falls on her face. "Well that was hurtful and thank you." Jeanette said walking over to the table leaving Brittany on the table.

Simon walks into the kitchen seeing Brittany on the floor. "What a good day and Brittany is on the floor. Why?"

Brittany mumbles. "You're dating my sister. Why?"

"Is she always rude when tired?" Simon asked taking a seat next to Jeanette.

Jeanette looks at Simon. "She's rude even when she's not tired, you just don't see it." She said eating as piece of bacon.

Simon looks at Jeanette. "Why don't I see it?"

"Because you are always time traveling with Alvin. Which by the way, where is your brother?" Jeanette asked.

Simon thinks to himself. "He is probably staying away from Brittany's rudeness." Simon said laughing to himself. Brittany rolls around on the floor laughing like a crazy person. "Why are you laughing?" Simon asked.

Brittany stops and stares at Simon. "You people and questions. If you have any questions for me, ask them now because later I will not care."

Theodore looks at Brittany. "Why didn't you marry Alvin?"

"I swear Theo, I will throw you off the Titanic. Stop asking me that. Next please."

Jeanette looks at her sister. "Why didn't you save Drew?"

Brittanys eyes get big as silence covers the room. Dave looks at her. "I…I tried. He wouldn't listen to me. You guys have to believe me."

"Of course we do. We all knew Drew. He will be missed." Dave said eating his pancakes.

"He will be missed. Does anyone have a question for me?" Brittany asked playing with her fur.

"Why won't you go out with me?" Alvin asked from behind.

Brittany turns around. "Oh Alvin. I didn't hear you come in."

"Of course you didn't. You don't really pay attention to things anymore."

Theodore covers his ears. "Here we go again."

Brittany stares at Alvin. "Oh come on. What's your deal, Alvin?"

"Oh I don't have a deal. There's nothing wrong here. It's been 3 months since Titanic and you still won't answer my question."

"Wow. Maybe because when you ask me it, you start this drama. It's just like on the ship. Starting more drama then we can handle."

"The drama that you start, Brittany. I can't handle this right now." Alvin said jumping on top of the table.

"Alvin, get back here and let's finish this like grown-ups." Brittany said climbing the table legs and picking up a knife. "Let's fight."

Everything stops in motion as Brittany drops the knife and hears Simons voice in her head. She covers her ears as she falls off the table hitting the floor.

"Protocol 4 is a fail. Wake up Brittany."

Brittany opens her eyes. She slowly gets up from the bench. She takes the wires off her head and hands them to Simon. "I don't know what happened?"

Simon looks at her while leaning on the controls in the time machine. "I'm trying to create a universe of your thoughts and get to the bottom of these dreams that you're having but you seem to bring Alvin into everything. This time you threaten him with a knife. You have to control the anger so it won't get inside. Your mind is connected to my machine. If she gets ahold of anything, she could go crazy. "

"I don't know what going on. It's just that whenever he appears, I lose it."

"Eleanor was next to ask you a question. I believe that she was going to ask you why you scream at night in your sleep. Do you want to try again?"

Brittany looks at Simon ready to answer when Alvin enters the machine. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Brittany jumps off the bench and walks past Alvin. "Shut up, Alvin."

Alvin looks at Simon. "What is her deal? These last few months have been horrible. She won't talk to me. She won't even look at me without calling me out."

Simon looks around the machine. "Yea ok."

Alvin pushes Simon. "You know something don't you?"

"I don't know anything. I swear to you Alvin. If I knew anything, I would tell you first." Simon said with smile.

Alvin backs up. "Alright. Where are we going today."

Simon types on the monitor. "I am planning on going to 1776."

"Umm why?" Alvin asked taking a seat.

"Well when everyone gets here, I will explain."

Alvin waits patiently in his seat as everyone walks into the time machine. They all take their regular seats except who usually sits next to Alvin decides to sit next to Jeanette on the other side.

"Alright everyone, thank you for being here. Today, we will be visiting 1776. My reason is as described in any history book. Ok maybe not described but the Declaration of Independence was signed that year I want to see it get signed."

"But Simon, assassins live in that time?" Alvin said.

Simon turns around. "Assassins Creed 3 is just a game. Everything that happened in it is real except the assassins." Brittany mumbles with a little laugh from the other side.

Alvin looks at her. "Anything you have to say to me should be said at a volume that I can hear it thank you."

Brittany looks at him. "Alright. I called you an idiot."

Alvin leans back in his seat. "Oh."

2 months earlier

Brittany stands in the lunch line at school waiting to get her food. Alvin walks up behind her and surprises her with a soft hug. She laughs as he picks her up.

"Hey, you ready for tonight?" Alvin asked setting her down.

"I have been waiting all week for this date, Alvin. A movie and dinner means that I'm excited."

Alvin laughs to himself. "Well good. I should get to class before Mr. Frank gives me a tardy."

Alvin runs out the door and down the hallway. He runs between legs of other students as he enters Mr. Franks class in the middle of his lesson. Alvin slowly takes his seat as Mr. Frank continues his lesson. 35 minutes pass and the bell rings. Alvin walks towards the door when Mr. Frank call him over to his desk. Alvin climbs the desk.

"Hello Frank, how may I help you?" Alvin said with a smile.

"Alvin, you were late to my class again. I told you next time you're late, I would fail you. This has been happening way too often. I'm sorry Alvin but you failed my class."

"No please Mr. Frank. My project is almost finished. You said its 50% of our final grade. Last time I had a good grade."

Mr. Frank crosses his arms. "That project was due today, Alvin."

"What? No no. Please don't do this to me. Is there anyway of finishing the project and turning it in before it's an automatic 0?

Frank thinks to himself. "You would have to stay after school and finish it in here."

"But I have a date today after school." Alvin said.

Mr. Frank gets up walking out of room. "Not my problem, Alvin. Stay after school to save your grade. Do you understand?"

Alvin falls to his knees. "Yes sir."

The last rung letting the students know that the weekend was here and that school was done for the day. Brittany waits outside for Alvin to go to their date. Storm clouds darken the area as Alvin runs through the hall seeing Simon at his locker.

"Simon, I need your help. I have to stay after school to finish a project and I need you to tell Brittany I will be late for the date and to just go home and wait for me."

Simon shuts his locker. "So you want me to tell her that you will be late?"

"Yes."

Simon thinks to himself. "Alright, I can do that."

"Thank you Simon. You are saving me here."

"Oh I know. Where should she be?" Simon asked fixing his books position between his arm and his stomach.

"I think she's outside." Alvin said turning around.

"Alvin, it's raining pretty hard out there, you think she's out there?"

Alvin turns and looks at the window. "Crap."

Brittany runs under a parked car shivering. "Alvin Seville, you had your chance and you blew it."

Present Day

"Ok, can you two please not argue? I mean it. We don't need this right now." Jeanette said looking at Brittany and Alvin.

"Jeanette, just control your sister and we will be fine." Alvin said crossing his arms.

Brittany glares at him. "Excuse me?! Control me? Oh no I don't need to be controlled, you do."

Alvin laughs to himself. "I don't need to be controlled."

"Says the person who left me outside waiting in the rain for a date." Brittany said buckling herself in.

Simon hits the control panel. "Both of you just shut up. I understand Alvin left you outside, Brittany, but you don't need to be a drama queen about it." Jeanette looks at him. "Sorry."

Theodore looks at Simon. "Can we please go, Simon?"

Simon looks at Theodore and begins to play with the controls as he types in the date of the destination. Brittany continues to stare at Alvin and mouths something to him. Alvin starts to jump at her but gets stopped by his seatbelt.

He points at her. "You're lucky this thing stopped me."

Brittany pretends to be scared. "Oh watch out."

Simon pulls down the lever making the time machine start up. It starts making a loud noise as the dials start turning. The machine begins to shake a little causing the chipmunks to hold onto their seats. Brittany and Jeanette hold onto each other with Simon holding Jeanettes hand. Alvin unbuckles and starts to walk around the machine. He walks towards the door when they fly open. He grabs onto the railing as he slowly start to slide towards the doors.

Simon covers his eyes. "The vortex seems to be action different. Usually it turns counter clock wise if we are going back and clock wise if going forwards." He yelled over the noise of the vortex.

Jeanette looks at him. "So. Whats the problem?"

Simon unbuckles himself and tries to walk towards Alvin. "It's not turning. It could mean that we aren't moving." He said grabbing pulling Alvin back and throwing him on the floor. Simon closes the doors as the machine stops jerking him back landing on Alvin. He tosses Simon off. They stare at each other.

"Alvin, why were you getting up? You know the rules." Simon said out of breath.

Alvin breaths in and out. "Yea I know. No one gets up and walks around the doors while in the vortex."

Brittany stares at Alvin then at Simon. "Where are we, Simon?"

Simon grabs the counter pulling him up. "We should be in the year 1776. But with the vortex not spinning, we could still at home. Theodore, can you and Eleanor check.

Theodore jumps out of his seat and runs over to the doors followed by Eleanor. They open the doors to a field full of men running. They take a step out feeling the grass and dirt on their feet as cannon hits the ground exploding causing them to fly back hitting a tree. Jeanette and Brittany run to them seeing them face down in the dirt.

Brittany rolls Theodore cleaning his face. "Theodore, are you ok? Please be ok."

Theodore coughs as he opens his eyes. "I….I think so. I can hardly hear. That cannon was close but no real damage." He turns his head to Eleanor who is in Jeanettes arms. "Eleanor, are you ok?"

Eleanor turns her head as the dirt falls from her fur. "My life flashed before my eyes. All I saw was dirt."

Simon runs out of the time machine with a first aid kit and goes to Theodore and Eleanor. He kneels between the two and cleans them off. "American Revolutionary War. 1775-1783. It was 8 years, 4 months, 2 weeks and 1 day long."

"You said we didn't leave the house because of the vortex." Jeanette said looking at Simon.

"I said we could still be at home. Doesn't mean that we were home. Time is a very complicated thing to control. I don't even know where we are going half the time."

Brittany stares at him and looks up. "Really?"

Simon continues to clean Eleanor. "Yea. It's a mystery."

Brittany stands up and walks to the machine. "Not you Simon. Alvin, where are you?"

Simon looks up and back down. "Oh. No one cares what I have to say anymore."

Jeanette kicks it softly. "I do. Calm down."

Brittany enters the machine hearing gun shots in the background coming from the field. She stands at the entrance and looks down seeing Alvin still lying on the ground.

"Get up Alvin. Your brother almost died and you're just lying there. Do you even care?"

Alvins face rest on the floor facing the poll. "Of course I care. I'm just in shock still from the blast."

Brittany walks over to him and sits down. "You are not still in shock from the blast, you're in shock of losing Theodore and Eleanor."

A tear rolls down his face. "Are they ok?"

Brittany gets up and sits at her seat. "Yea. No real damage just some blood. Theodore can hardly hear. I guess he was closer."

"He shielded Eleanor from the blast. She was closer and he saw it and jumped in front of her covering her ears." Alvin said standing up.

Brittany looks at him as he walks out. "How do you know that?"

He turns to her. "I'm not an idiot. I know my brother. He's a good boyfriend to your sister. But if you can't see that I am not an idiot then you are truly lost in your head of nothing." Alvin said walking to Simon and the rest of the group.

Brittany makes a fist as she starts to get up when the machine starts to jerk causing her to fly back into her seat. She tries to leave but the machine closes the door. She hits the doors with her fist.

"Hey. Someone please help me. I'm stuck." Brittany yelled out pulling the door handle. She uses all of her strength until she loses her grip and flies back hitting the floor. She looks at the door as Alvin enters and closes the door behind him.

"Why are you yelling?" He asked looking at her on the floor.

"Well the doors wouldn't open and I couldn't leave. I don't think it likes me."

Alvin looks at the door and back at Brittany and points back at the door. "Those doors? I got in fine and I think I can leave." He said grabbing the door handle and trying to open it. "What the…?"

"See I told you it's not letting me leave and now you." Brittany said sitting down.

The time machine starts up shacking making Alvin to sit down. Simon watches from the outside and puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out the key to the time machine. The engines start to smoke and the machine starts to fade away. Simon tries to grab ahold of it but was too late. Jeanette stands up looking in the direction of the time machine once was.

"What just happened?" She asked looking at Simon.

"I don't know. The keys are in my hand. It shouldn't be working without it. The only way for it to work like that is not normal."

"What other is there? Alvin and Brittany were inside."

Simon looks at Jeanette. "Someone made it angry and it's not happy about it."

Brittany screams as the machine hurls through the vortex. Alvin gets tossed around sliding on the floor. He reaches out grabbing Brittanys foot.

"Get off me. You're not dragging me along with you." Brittany yelled out kicking Alvin in the face causing him to fly into the engine back first. She stares at Alvins body. "Alvin!" Sparks fly as the lights shatter. Brittany covers her face as a poll hits her on the back of the head making her fall on the floor knocking her out cold.

Moments pass since Brittany was knocked out. She slowly gets up on her feet feeling dizzy. She looks around seeing Alvin still on the ground by the engine. She slowly walks over to him. She kneels down next to him and starts shacking him. "Alvin? Alvin wake up." His eyes open slowly to Brittanys body over him.

He pushes her face away. "Get away from me Brittany." Alvin said getting.

"What's your problem?" She asked crossing her arms.

He points to his right eye. "You kicked me. That's my problem right now. Being here with you and nowhere to go." Alvin pauses. "Where are we?"

Brittany turns shows him the way to the door. "Go check for yourself Mr. Rude."

Alvin walks towards the door and stops in front of Brittany. "I would really shut up if I were you. OK?" He walks to the door and opens it. "Wow. We are umm home."

Brittany walks up behind him. "Why would the machine take us home?"

"Go try and get the machine working again." Alvin said stepping out.

Brittany looks at him. "Well now that's a problem your highness."

Alvin stops in his track. "Why?"

"We don't have the key. The stupid machine pretty much kidnapped us and left everyone else behind."

"Well ok. Lets go to the bedroom and see if Simon has an extra key." Alvin said walking to the bedroom room. They turn the corner to enter the room when they hit someone. Alvin shakes his head and looks at the other person and begins to stutter. "Umm W…w…what the heck?!"

Brittany rubs her head. "Hey, watch where you're go…..what the heck?"

Brittany jumps up and runs over to help Alvin and Brittany up. "I am so sorry about this…wait who are you two?"

Alvin hits Brittanys shoulder. "Answer yourself."

"Fine." She looks at herself. "I am Brittany Seville and this is Alvin Seville."

"I'm just kidding. I know who you two are. But what are you doing?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"We were in our time machine and it dumps us here." Alvin said with a small smile.

Brittany looks at him. "Alvin? Alvin Seville? This can't be possible. No no this can't be. I'm sorry I didn't save you. I just wanted Drew instead."

Alvin stops her. "Wow wow what? What do you mean?"

Brittany looks at him. "You died on the Titanic."

**Welcome to the sequel. Like with every story, you readers can comment your thoughts about each chapter. You can also give ideas for future chapters with the gift of your name being used in the story. First names only if you wish to help me. The Powerful Chipmunks 2 is still under construction. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Second Thoughts

Alvin leans up against a wall as the two Brittanys sit at the kitchen table looking at each other. They sit in silent as time ticks away in the background. The sun shine in through the kitchen as the clouds cover the sky. Alvin plays with his tail as he makes noises with his mouth. The Brittanys look at him without saying a word.

He looks at them. "What? I'm not allowed to make noises? I'm bored and I don't even know which one is which."

"Well I came here with you." Brittany said pointing at herself.

"And I live here." The other Brittany said.

Alvin walks towards them climbing the table legs. "Can there be at least a code name for each one. My Brittany can be Brittany one. The other is number two."

"Why do I have to be Brittany two? I live here. You two came here so she should be Brittany two." Brittany announced pointing at the other Brittany.

The front door bursts open followed Simon and Jeanette. Simon walks into the living room hoping for a long rest on the cough when he sees the time machine in the corner. He looks at it with his mouth open. Jeanette stands behind him as he walks towards it rubbing the outside. Theodore and Eleanor walk through the front door and look over seeing Simon almost seducing the machine from all the rubbing.

Eleanor looks at Jeanette. "Umm is Simon ok?"

Jeanette looks at Eleanor while biting her nails. "I have no idea. We walk in seeing his old machine and then he starts rubbing it."

Theodore walks up behind Simon. "Are you ok, Simon?"

Simon stops rubbing with his eyes closed. "It's been months since I got rid of it and it finds me. It does love me."

Alvin walks out of the kitchen yelling at Simon. "Hey lover boy, back away from my machine."

The kids slowly turn around one by one as they hear Alvins voice. Simon lets go of the machine and slowly walks towards the ghost of his brother. He looks into his eye.

"I want to believe this is really happening but I just can't." Simon said rubbing Alvins face.

Alvin removes his hand. "OK well you can stop rubbing everything you see."

Jeanette looks at Alvin. "I don't understand. Alvin, how are you hear right now?"

Alvin throws his hand up in the air. "OK, I don't understand why everyone is saying this to me today. Someone please tell me something that this Brittany hasn't already.

Theodore walks up to Alvin taking his time between steps to think about what he is going to say. "Alvin, there is no easy way of saying this but you died in 1912 on the Titanic."

Alvin looks at Brittany two. "You said that I died on the Titanic." He points to Theodore. "You said that I died on the Titanic. I remember 1912 and the ship but nothing about dying." He points to Brittany two "You said something about Drew. Drew died on the Titanic with the captain." Alvin thinks to himself. "Didn't he? Dave said he saw him die in the captains' quarters." Brittany one slowly starts to back up going into the kitchen. Alvin points at her stopping her in her tracks. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Brittany one stares at him.

**August 1, 1776**

Smoke covers the field as the cry of young men echoes across the grassy land. Simon continues to kneel where the time machine once stood. Jeanette stands from behind looking at him then at Theodore and Eleanor. Gun shots echo up the hill as Theodore looks at Eleanor. Blood runs down her cheek.

Theodore looks at Jeanette who is facing away from him. "Jeanette, Eleanor is bleeding, perhaps you could take care of her for me?"

Jeanette swings around with her hair whipping around and runs to Eleanors side. "There there. You will be alright, I promise."

Eleanor looks at her. "I know I will. I believe you. It's just a little blood. Not a big problem."

A cannon hits the side of the hill making dirt fly up hitting Simon. He gets up walking towards the group and kneels next to Theodore. "We need to get away from the battle field. It's not safe here for us. Without the time machine, we could be here for a while."

Jeanette looks at him. "Are there any towns near here?"

Simon stands up looking in all directions. "I think Philadelphia is near it. It should be at least. I set the time machine to land near Philadelphia. It should be maybe east of here."

Jeanette stands up with a worried look. "Maybe east? Simon, we don't have time to be guessing. Either it is or it isn't."

Simon thinks to himself. "It is east. This family and their attitudes."

Jeanette crosses her arms. "This family? More like just the boys. The girls don't have any attitudes."

Eleanor stares at her. "Well Jeanette, you are kind of making a scene here."

Theodore joins in while trying to stand up. "Is this going to be like the Titanic again?"

Simon looks at Theodore while to see which way is easier to cross the field without dying. "What do you mean, Theodore?"

"We created more drama than we could handle. Yea, we aren't at sea while waiting for an iceberg to hit us but come on, we don't need this right now."

Eleanor laughs to herself. "Yea, all the drama went with Alvin and Brittany. I always wondered what life would be like if one of us died on the Titanic." The group stares at her. "What?"

**Parallel Universe 2014**

Alvin walks towards Brittany one. "You could always read you like a book. The obvious always stands out with you. You're hiding something from me and I want to know what."

Brittany two looks at the other her and runs to her side. "She need to rest."

Alvin stops her. "She's not resting now. She has been slipping by me for months now and I want answers."

Brittany two looks at him. "Slipping by?"

Alvin points to Brittany one. "She has been on me for a mistake that I made over 3 months ago. It feels like she is holding a gun to my head and is asking me if it is on safety or not. Take me out of the equation and what do you get? A psychopath. She is the Trever Phillips of my life."

"Trever Phillips?" Eleanor asked rubbing her head.

Simon helps her out. "Grand Theft Auto 5. It's a video game."

"You're not resting now, Brittany. I want answers now." Alvin demanded.

Brittany one walks out of the living room and into the bedroom. "Well I'm tired."

Alvin looks at Simon as the rest of the groups leaves and goes to the bedroom. "Am I ever going to get my answer?"

Simon walks past Alvin putting his hand on Alvins shoulder. "Perhaps you shouldn't have compared your friend to a game character." Simon said going to the bedroom leaving Alvin in the living room.

Darkness covers the sky as the chipmunks rest their heads for the night. Alvin is left in the living room to think about what he said earlier that day. He plays with his ear as he stares at the ceiling. "Anything I said was the truth. Maybe I went a little far but all I want is answers."

Brittany one lays in Alvins old bed. She starts to twist and turn as the nightmare that she shouldn't remember begins. _"I still remember everything that happened on the ship. What happened between us was I think amazing. I mean I was going to marry you on the Titanic. I know it was stupid to ask you because we never dated. But if you give me another chance, I will make it up to you." Brittany looks at him. "Give me time ok." _Brittany begins to sweat as time starts to repeat itself in her head. _"I want you to have a wonderful life Brittany."_ _"Never forget me or my last words Brittany."_ Brittany shoots up from the covers. "What is happening?" She lays back down and turns on her side seeing Simon standing there.

"I think I know what's going on." Simon said staring at her.

"You do?" Brittany asked getting up.

"I do and I don't like. My Brittany has the same thing but she understands. She watched Alvin die and she has nightmares about it but you." Simon turns around going to his own bed.

Brittany grabs his shoulder. "You know what's happening don't you?"

"When you went back and saved Alvin in your universe, you looked into the heart."

"The heart?" Brittany asked scratching her head.

Simon grabs her hand and takes her to the living room. They sneak past the couch where Alvin is snoring. They reach the time machine and open the doors. Simon walks in first followed by Brittany. He walks to the controls and runs his hand along the edge. Brittany takes a seat watching him.

"It's just like the past is repeating itself all over again. I threw my machine away after losing Alvin. I couldn't handle losing anyone else. I want to know what went through your head when you back and saved Drew instead of Alvin, your brother."

Brittany looks at Simon with her big eyes. "What went through my head I can never understand. We can still go back and save him you know."

"Do you have a key?" Simon asked her sitting down.

"No. We were in 1776 when this thing kidnaped me and Alvin and brought us here."

Simon leans forward and looks back at her. "I don't have a key. Like I said, I threw everything away."

Brittany leans back hitting her head on the poll. "So for right now, I'm stuck here."

Simon stands up, walks over to the controls and sits down next to a few metal panels. He reaches into a drawer. "It should be here." He plays around and pulls out a screwdriver and loosens the screws from each corner of the panel. He takes it off and sets it aside. Brittany walks over and sits next to him.

"What is it?" She asked looking inside.

Simon points at him and looks at her. "That's the heart. I added it to make the machine more lifelike."

"More lifelike! So it can control itself?"

Simon thinks to himself. "No well kind of. It seems to be running on thoughts and memory." Simon looks at Brittany. "Did the other Simon run any tests on anyone's head?"

"Yea mine. Why?" Brittany asked getting back up and taking a seat.

Simon stares at her. "It seems to be running on your memory. I made it to kind of help out and it is. Your thoughts are about Alvin and hating him so it's helping out and finding a way of helping and fixing it."

Brittany looks at the heart. "Try all you want, it's not going to happen."

"When you went back, did this panel break off?" Simon asked putting it back on. "Because there seems to be a crack in it."

"Umm Yea. It broke off and I try to put it back on while saving Alvin."

"You said you try to put it back on while saving Alvin and not during meaning that you looked at the heart while in vortex."

Brittany thinks for a while and remembers what happened. "It broke off, I tried and to put it back on and I looked at it."

Simon gets up and paces back and forth. "Oh no oh no. This is not good. Well it's not really bad. Looking at the heart can cause something's to be remember that you shouldn't remember. You saving Alvin changed time making everyone forget that he died, even him, but you remember. You shouldn't remember time that never happened. It's not healthy."

"Well I can't help it. I can't help what happened that night. I can't help what's going on with me and Alvin today."

Simon looks at her holding her hands and kneels down. "What can I do? It's obvious that the machine is trying to help and the only way to get back to your world is to do your part at fixing it."

Brittany looks at Simon. "Nothing. You can't help. You need to let it run its course."

Simon looks at her. "What do you remember of the night Alvin died?"

Brittany leans back in her chair again. "It amazing how I remember it all even though it should have been erased from my mind." She closes her eyes." Alvin got up while the machine was jerking around. He got tossed out the door hanging from the edge. Simon got up to help but got tossed into the wall. I finally get up to help but I was too weak to do anything. Alvin told me something's and then his last words. I love you."

Simon looks at door and back at Brittany. "Other than what he told you, everything seems accurate. Just be careful. It might be better that Alvin didn't know about this. I don't think his mind can handle it."

Brittany looks down at her hands. "Ok."

Simon gets up letting go and walking out of the machine leaving Brittany. The sun rises shining bright throughout the whole house. Dave walks down in the hall and opens the door to the kids bedroom. "Alright, everyone from this world needs to get up and get ready for school. Everyone else just stay here and not make a mess."

Alvin walks up from behind Dave. "You can trust me Dave."

Dave looks down at Alvin. "You're the same Alvin so no I can't trust you."

"I still have feelings in case you forgot."

"Alright. I'm sorry, Alvin. Just don't make a mess, ok?" Dave asked walking to the kitchen.

Alvin gives a military salute to Dave. "Yes sir. I will not make a mess in your house because this isn't really my house."

The chipmunks walk out of the room with Brittany as the last one. Alvin softly grabs her arm. "How was your stay in the time machine with Simon?"

Brittany looks at him. "We just talked." She said walking away.

"So you guys were talking and then Simon got on one knee. Alright, I understand."

Brittany stops in her tracks. Slowly makes a fist then releases her anger. "He didn't ask me anything. He just wanted to make sure I was alright."

Alvin walks past her hitting her with his shoulder. "Yea ok."

The kids sit around the kitchen table eating their breakfast before going to school. Theodore and Eleanor whisper to each other finishing with some laugher. Brittany sits to Simon with the other Brittany on the other side and Alvin sitting across the table next to Jeanette.

Dave sits at the end looking at everyone else. "Is everything ok?"

Brittany one looks at Dave. "Ummm yea. Why?"

"Well because you five are quite except for Theodore and Eleanor. Alvin is staring at you and Simon and my Brittany is just smiling about nothing."

Brittany two shacks her head and looks at Dave. "Was I doing that again? I'm sorry. I'm just so excited about my date tonight with Drew."

Alvin chokes on his eggs. "You're still dating that fool?"

Brittany two looks at him. "He is not a fool."

"Did you forget that he beats you?" Alvin asked with a unsettling tone.

"He promised he would change for me when I saved him on the Titanic. I guess that the fear of dying really got to him."

Alvin looks at his Brittany. "You said he didn't want to leave."

Brittany two stops him. "Oh no. He didn't even question. I asked and he held on tight and we have been happy ever since."

Alvin looks back at her and smiles. "Did anything go through your head while going back and saving him?"

A sudden silence falls upon the table as everyone stares at Brittany two. Without even thinking, she answered. "Only second thoughts." She paused herself and stares at Brittany one with big eyes. "Oh crap."

Alvin leans back, looks at Brittany and crosses his arms. "You love having seconds thoughts, don't you?"

The chipmunks and Dave decided not to go out that day for they had important things to talk about. The two Brittanys sit next to each other on the couch while being surrounded. Dave sits in his chair as the chipmunks stand on the table and couch. Alvin looks at the Brittanys with disappointment along with Simon. Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore cross their arms while shaking their heads.

Alvin starts treating the two like they were court. "So from what I was told, you two are keeping secrets from your family, is that correct?" Brittany one starts to open her mouth to speak was stopped by Alvin. "I think Brittany two should start talking if that's ok."

Brittany two looks at Alvin then at everyone else. "Ok. I just want to start off by saying sorry about everything."

Simon looks at her. "You really want to say sorry when I threw everything into the trash because I thought that I lost my brother and thought he was dead but really he's dead because of a second thought."

Jeanette joins in. "Brittany, why would you save Drew instead of Alvin?

"Umm can I phone a friend?" She asked looking at Alvin.

"Umm Sure. Who me? Well ok. She did it because she never wanted to see me again. After I asked her marry me and declined at the last second, she thought it would hurt too much to see me again so she killed me without even doing the killing. She didn't try and pull me up that night the Titanic went down. She left me hanging there and knew that I would think it was time to let go. I told her things and decided to let go." He looks at Simon. "Yea, I heard you two last night in the machine. I heard everything." He looks at Brittany one. "I don't love you."

Dave leans forward. "Now Alvin, don't go too far from the real truth and make up a story that might not be true and start saying hurtful things."

Brittany one stands up. "No Dave. Let him say what he wants. Yes, Alvin, I had second thoughts. I was going to save Drew but I didn't. I was too weak to pull you up. I really tried to save you. If you want to start thinking that I wanted to kill you, go ahead and think that. Yes, it still hurts to even see you but I am glad to see you alive. But maybe Drew would have been a better choice since he's better here."

Alvin stares at her. "Take that back right now!" He demanded.

"Oh I'm sorry but take back what? Oh you and save Drew instead. I will be honored to do that right now. Maybe Drew won't have me waiting in the rain and not have someone to come and tell me that he won't be able to make it."

Alvin starts to make a fist. "I told Simon to tell you."

Brittany laughs a little. "Oh so you're blaming you brother?"

"Yes I am. But maybe he had a second thought and decided to do something else."

Brittany leans in closer to Alvin. "Maybe his choice was better than the first one."

Alvin starts jumping on top of Brittany is tackled by Simon as they fall off the couch. Brittany makes a fist and jumps off the couch kicking Alvin in the stomach twice. Jeanette jumps down and grabs her pulling her back before she goes in for the third kick. Alvin begins coughing as Simon drags him back a safe distance from Brittany. Dave gets up and picks up Alvin and Brittany.

"Listen you two, from what I just saw, no one going home anytime soon. This hatred has got to stop now." Dave announced looking at both of them.

Brittany laughs to her. "You're a funny guy, Dave. Me and Alvin are not going to get along anytime soon. Alvin doesn't care about anyone else and I think he doesn't even care about himself. I mean look at him, he coughing up some red stuff."

Dave sets down Alvin who is coughing into his hand. "Alvin, open your hand."

He continues to cough. "No, I'm fine. I promise." He said in a weak tone.

Dave stares at him and grabs his hand opening them. "Oh my god, Alvin, you're coughing up blood."

Alvin starts to sway left to right and points to Brittany. "I blame her." He said in another weak tone falling to his knees and falling on his side.

**Sorry if it's too much to put into a chapter. I need to be ready for my amazing surprise. For Powerful Chipmunk people, if you have read it, it will finally be up hopefully today (April 2, 2014) . I wrote two chapters so I could be caught up with this story. More to come. If you have any ideas or want to change anything, PM me or leave a comment. I like to make my readers happy.**


	3. Bury the Hatchet

Simon leans up against the controls while rubbing his head. He looks over to Brittany who is laying on the chairs wither eyes closed. He walks over to her and rubs her hair telling her to wake up. Her eyes open up slowly.

"What happened? Where am I?" She asked looking up at Simon rubbing her eyes.

"In the time machine. Jeanette knocked you out before anything bad happened to Alvin." Simon announced walking back over to controls along with the wires that were attached to Brittanys head.

Brittany gets herself up fixing her hair. "Wait what? I attacked Alvin. I kicked him in the stomach and he was coughing up blood."

"Jeanette knocked you out before you could do anything. Your anger was still in your head and when I attached the wires to your head, everything happened. You really need to control your anger if you want to fix anything." Simon said putting the wires back in a drawer.

Brittany gets up and walks over to Simon. "It seemed so real to me."

Simon goes toward the doors. "And it will get more real if you don't control the anger and maybe I won't have to put you under every time. I think we need to be more afraid of you than anything else."

Brittany watches Simon out and looks down at her hands as Jeanette walks in with a glass of water. She takes a seat next to Brittany and hands her the water.

"How's your head?" Jeanette ask leaning back in the seat.

"You knocked me out before I could even do anything. Why?" Brittany demanded.

Jeanette looks down at her feet. "I'm still your sister even if your real sister is somewhere else. I need to protect Alvin from you. Simon did the math at the height your foot was at, Alvin would have been bleeding on the inside. We all know how strong you kick so I'm glad I stopped you. Alvin wasn't too happy about this one. He said that you went too far and something else."

Brittany slowly looks up at Jeanette. "What did he say?"

August 1, 1776

Soldiers run up and down the battle field. Horses running around as cannon balls hit the ground blowing up in front of them and the men. The British get closer as the Americans get farther.

A British leader, going by the name of General Lord North, rides on his horse to his men. "We are almost there men. Once we reach the town, nothing can stop us." He looks around watching his men. "You there, come here."

A soldier runs up to the leader with his gun on his shoulder and salutes him. "Yes sir! What do you need?"

He hands the man a letter. "Take this back to them camp. Tell them we have overpowered them and they are running."

The soldier smiles as he looks over across the field losing his smile. "Umm sir. Do we need to worry about that?" He asked pointing across the field to the Americans.

The Captain gets out his telescope and looks through it. He sees General Washington looking through his telescope at him. General Lord North puts his telescope away and waves his men. "We need to hurry, men. General Washington brought backup for his men." He yelled out as a cannon explodes him making him fly back along with his horse. The British soldiers runs over to help him up. The horse continues to cry for its leg that was partially blown off making the General to shot it in the head to put it out of it misery. They drag the general through the dirt until they reach cover behind the trees. Smoke covers the battle field as General Washington and his horse run along field to help the men. He takes out his flint lock pistol and starts shooting at the enemy.

Simon and Jeanette hide in the bush along with Theodore and Eleanor. They watch as the battle as soldiers fly in the air from the force of the cannon balls. Simon holds a tight grip on Jeanettes hand.

Jeanette looks at Simon and whispers. "Simon, easy with my hand please."

Simon continues to stare off into the battle. Theodore and Eleanor get up and walk over to Simon and sit next to him. Theodore looks at him. "Simon, what do we do?"

Simon slowly turns him head towards Theodore. "I….I don't know." He said getting up letting go of Jeanettes hand and walks towards the closets town. Jeanette jumps and runs after him.

"Where you going?" She asked with a nervous tone.

Simon looks at her. "We are going to the closest town. Without the time machine here, we are stuck here."

Jeanette grabs his hand. "As your girlfriend, I think we should stay. Just in case Alvin and Brittany come back."

Simon looks at her as Theodore and Eleanor walk up behind Jeanette. "I think we should get to shelter." Jeanette looks at him in disbelieve. "Please, trust me. Do you want to sleep out here by the battle field or in a warm house?"

"I guess we could go to a inn tonight. We will be coming here every day right?" Jeanette asked looking at Simon.

He kisses her cheek. "I promise we will."

Theodore looks back at Eleanor and holds her hand as they walk away from the battle. They cross over hills still hearing the sound of men yelling and the sound of gun shots. They look back only seeing the black smoke covering the whole area. Simon leads them around the holes made from the cannon balls. Hours passed by as the sun sets behind the trees. Jeanette looks around the area for the sight of any buildings as she sees the top of church.

"Guys, look. I can see a church. We finally found a town. I don't know how long I could've gone if we didn't find it. Simon carry me please, my feet hurt." She asked turning around seeing Simon carrying Theodore.

"If I could, I would but I can't so I shant. Sorry." He said with a smile.

They continue to walk through the grass and dirt until they reached a dirt road. Lanterns light the path way as the people go home for the day. The chipmunks along the houses until the first inn. They start to walk in until Theodore stops them.

"Wait guys. We don't have any money for this time. How are we going to pay for a room?" He asked staring at Simon.

Simon looks at the building and looks up the side seeing an open window. "It's simple. We climb the side and stay in that room. If there's someone inside, we can just sleep under the bed. Just be very quiet." Simon announced walking over to the side climbing to the open window. The rest follow him in worries that they will be caught. They reach the room and climb inside.

Jeanette scans the room and the bed. "Alright, no one is in here so we can take the bed." She announced running to the bed and climbing under the covers. Theodore and Eleanor get into the bed next to each other leaving Simon alone by the window. Jeanette walks up behind while he's still staring out the window and wraps her arms around him.

"You ok?"

He looks down feeling her hands. "No. I don't know what to do now. Alvin and Brittany are out there somewhere in time and space probably killing each other right now and I can't help them. Why haven't they come back and save us?"

Jeanette twists him around. "Maybe they can't. You have the key. I think they will be fine with each other. Perhaps they will start loving one another again."

"I am going to be completely honest here. When we were on the Titanic, I didn't fear anything because I had my whole family there with me. I was ready to die and I wouldn't mind it because I had them with me and they supported me to fix the time machine. Now that Alvin and Brittany are gone, I'm scared." He turns around and stares off into the direction of the battle field. "I don't want to lose Alvin again and definitely not Brittany. My name is Simon Seville and I am afraid."

Jeanette gives Simon a tight hug. "So am I."

**Parallel Universe 2014**

Brittany walks out of the time machine followed by Jeanette. Simon and Theodore sit on the couch watching some TV when Brittany walks in front and turns it off.

"Where's Alvin, Simon?" Brittany demanded

"He found Daves stash of PlayStation 3 games and took a few and the console into the bedroom. I heard some tire screeching and guns so I think Grand Theft Auto 5 which I didn't even know we had."

"Did Alvin tell you guys anything else about me going too far?"

Simon and Theodore look at each other and turn back to her. "Perhaps he did. I don't feel like saying it because it isn't my place to say." Theodore announced with a smile.

"Jeanette, I would stay out here if I were you." Brittany said walking away but gets grabbed by Jeanette.

"Don't hurt him, Brittany."

"Please let go of me, Jeanette or I might have to smack your hand." Brittany said with an evil smile. Jeanette lets go staying behind. Brittany walks into the bedroom seeing Alvin sitting on the floor and Brittany two and Eleanor sitting next to him watching him play. Brittany sneaks up behind Eleanor and Brittany two. "Hey girls, do you two mind if I have a minute with Alvin?"

Brittany looks at her and squints her eyes. "You're going to hurt him are you?"

"If you don't leave, I might have to hit myself. And by meaning myself, I really mean you, me."

Brittany two stands and looks at Eleanor. "Am I always mean?" Eleanor looks back and starts walking back to the living room. Brittany two looks back at Brittany. "I guess that helps a little." She said leaving and closing the door. Brittany looks at Alvin and sits next to him.

"The mission is called Bury The Hatchet." Alvin said looking at her.

"And what does this mission have to do with anything?" Brittany asked looking at the screen.

"It's like what's happening with us right now. Trevor Phillips finds out that his friend Michael has been hiding a secret from him for years. Trevor goes to the cemetery and goes crazy and tries to kill Michael."

Brittanys mouth drops. "That's horrible. Are you going to kill me, Alvin?"

Alvin continues to play the mission. "That's not even funny. Anyhow, later in the story, Trevor decides to not kill and they become friends again."

"Does this mean that we can become friends?"

Alvin pauses the game and gets up. "I am going to bury the hatchet about you having the second thoughts about saving me if you can forget that left you standing in the rain on our date."

Brittany laughs to herself. "Oh no sorry but I can't do that."

"Why not?" Alvin asked with confusion on his face.

Brittany looks at him. "Look, Alvin, I'm glad you want to forget about my second thoughts but I can't forget about what you did to me."

Alvin storms out of the room. "I was right about what I said."

Brittany follows him out to the living room. "And what did you say, Alvin? Half the reason why I even went in there was to ask what you said about me."

Alvin storms past the couch where everyone else was sitting and goes into the time machine and closes the doors behind him. He walks over to his seat as Brittany burst through the doors and marches over to him.

"I demand you to tell me what you said about me!" Brittany demanded with anger as the door slammed shut all by themselves.

Alvin catches a glimpse of the doors and whispers to Brittany. "I think we are going to be sent somewhere."

Brittany slams her fist on the controls. "I don't care, Alvin! Just tell me what you said."

Alvin walks over to the controls, grabs the wires that Simon put on Brittanys head and puts them on his head. "I said I wish I never met you."

The time machines engines start up by themselves and sparks start flying as the machine starts to make a loud noise. The chipmunks watch the machine fade away from the outside. Brittany gets tossed around as Alvin holds on tight to his seat. Simon stands up on the couch and watches Alvin leave knowing that was the last time to see his brother. Jeanette comes up from behind and gives Simon a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss him." Simon said rubbing his eyes.

"We all will, Simon."

The time machine continues to flies out of control through the time vortex until it reaches a turn around.

**August 1, 1776**

Simon and Jeanette continue to stare out the window into the darkness. British soldiers march the road as the moon shines along the path. They turn around to go to bed when Simon catches as glimpse of the machine fade in and out. Brittany slowly climbs the railing until she reaches Alvin and wraps her arms around his head.

"Were are we going?" She yelled out almost slipping from Alvin head.

Alvin continues to close his eye. "I don't know and I don't want to know."

Simon and Jeanette look at the time machine as it spins and fades in and out. Simon thinks to himself and decides to try and jump inside. "Jeanette, I have to ask you to stay here for me, ok?"

Jeanette looks at him through her hair that being blown around from the machine blowing air around. "What are you doing?"

Simon lets go of her and runs towards the machine and jumps hoping of making it inside. Alvin looks in the direction of the smashing seeing Simon standing by the door holding onto the railing. Brittany continues to hold on tight to Alvins head as she begins to fade away.

Alvin looks up. "Brittany? Where you going?"

Simon slowly climbs his way to the controls to try and stop the machine but is shocked by it causing him to fly back landing by Alvin. They look at each other and at the controls as the wind starts to pick up. Alvin buckles up Simon and doing the same to himself. It begins to get worse until the machine makes a rough landing.

Smoke surrounds Simon and Alvin as the machine turns itself off. Alvin unbuckles himself and falls to his knees. "Brittany? Where are you?" Simon unbuckles, picks up Alvin and puts him back in his seat as he continues to mumble. "Brittany….brit…tany. Where did she go?"

Simon leans Alvin on the seat and walks over to the controls pulling out his key. "Alvin, please calm down for me. I have a key." Simon announced putting the key in and turning it to turn the engine on.

Alvin jumps up from the seat and runs to the doors swinging them open to a view of the living room. Simon walks up from behind and begins cleaning his glasses. "How is this possible? This isn't possible! I had no control. How's did it bring us home?"

Alvin stares at him. "Because we aren't home. Me and Brittany were sent to a different universe. I think it happened again."

Simon takes a step and turns to Alvin. "So we aren't home. Well we are but not in our world. I seem to remember someone, a girl I believe, said that she wanted to see a world outside ours and someone blew up in her face about it."

Alvin looks at Simon. "I never knew that we could actually do it. Never seemed possible."

"Do you know which world we are in?" Simon asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Well the last world I was in, I was dead. So maybe in this world, Brittany is dead." Alvin announced following Simon.

Simon searches the kitchen for any clues. "You were dead? How did you die?"

"Brittany had second thoughts about saving me when I got left behind and decided to save Drew instead." Alvin said climbing to the top of the kitchen table.

Simon searches the cabinets. "I have no memory of you dying."

"That's because in our world, Brittany saved me and I guess time rewrote itself and erased that part from our heads but somehow Brittany remembers." Alvin addressed as the front opens causing them to hind in a cabinet.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore two walk through the door and into the kitchen. They drop their book bags by the dish washer and search the cabinets for snacks. Alvin and Simon take a peek out through the crack watching themselves. Simons eyes grow big with amazement as Alvin two opens the cabinet door making them fall out falling on top of Alvin two. Simon and Theodore run over to help them up. Simon lifts himself up and looks into his eyes and lets go with shock.

"Who are you?" He asked looking at Simon.

"I'm you, you idiot. Can't you tell?"

"I can but I just wasn't sure, ok? Simon two confessed as he helps up himself again. "How did you two get here?"

Alvin looks at Simon two. "Our time machine. More like a universe machine now I guess."

Alvin two glares at himself. "What's up?"

Alvin walks past him. "What's up?"

Theodore looks at all of them. "Where's my other self?"

"He's in the year 1776. We got stuck there when the time machine literally kidnapped Alvin and Brittany and took them somewhere else."

Alvin runs back into the kitchen. "Where's Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor?"

Simon two stares at him. "Umm who?"

"The Chipettes. The girls who live with you three." Simon announced looking at himself.

Alvin two looks at himself. "We don't know them. Ian took them and made them famous. They are on tour and we are here. Sorry."

"Let me get this straight. You guys don't know them at all?" Alvin gulped staring at everyone else.

Simon looks at Alvin with confusion. "What did you do, Alvin?" Alvin stares without answering. "Alvin!"

Alvin starts playing with his hands. "I may have wished that I never met Brittany and the machine took may have taken it has an anger issue and it brought me here to change my mind."

Simon walks up to Alvin and starts shaking him. "Then change your mind."

"It's not that easy. It wants me to see the world as if we never met them just like it wanted me to know the truth about Brittany and her second thoughts. It wants to fix my feelings for her."

"So what you mean is that we are not going to be leaving here for a while?" Simon asked looking at Alvin.

He nods his head. "Yea."

August 2, 1776 12:40am

Jeanette kneels on the floor holding Brittany in her arms. Hair hangs in her face with her eyes closed with a bump in the back of her head. Theodore gets rubbing his eyes seeing Jeanette on the ground. He jumps out of bed to see what happened when he sees Brittany passed out.

"What happened, Jeanette?"

She looks up to just seeing a dark figure. "Alvin and Brittany came back. Simon jumped into the machine and it disappeared again. When he jumped in, Brittany appeared here on the floor."

Theodore kneels down and feels her head. "She doesn't have a fever. She must have been knocked around in the machine." He gets up walking over to the window. "The British soldiers are walking around down there on the streets. 1776 is kind of boring."

Jeanette stares at him. "Would you rather be here or on the Titanic?"

"Well here but I can still guns. I think it's getting closer. What if the battle gets closer to the town and Simon and Alvin aren't back by then?"

Jeanette looks back down at Brittany and plays with her hair. "Lets hope that the battle doesn't come this way."


End file.
